Never the Same Again
by Sahnehaeupchen
Summary: AU/Sasusaku  Aus einem Abend Spaß für die eine Hälfte und einem Fehler der Anderen wurde etwas Tolles für beide, was aber erst später erkannt wurde.


Naruto und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Ich spiele nur ab und zu mit ihnen.

* * *

><p><span>Never the same again<span>

'Ach komm schon Sak, du musst auch mal unters Volk. Wird bestimmt Spaß machen.', meinte eine energische Blonde, Ino Yamanaka, 17, Sakura's beste Freundin.

'So lange du weiter so quengelst, Ino, werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht mitkommen. Außerdem, was soll daran toll sein anderen Teens zu zuschauen wie sie sich betrinken und Sachen machen, die sie danach bereuen?', Sakura Haruno, 17, Bücherwurm und Streberin der Jahrgangsstufe.

Jetzt zog Ino ihre Schnute. 'Denkst du, ich bin einer von diesen Teens? Egal, weißt du überhaupt was das für eine Party ist? Das ist Sasuke Uchiha's Party! Und jeder weiß, er schmeißt die Besten! Also bitte komm mit!'

Sasuke Uchiha, 18, Vollidiot, der für Geld jede Wette eingehen würde.

'Genau das ist der Grund warum ich nicht gehe! Uchiha ist einfach so ein Arsch, der mir dann wieder 'aus Versehen' was über die Bluse schüttet!'

'Du weißt ganz genau, dass das wirklich ein Versehen war.', argumentierte Ino zurück.

'Schön. Aber wenn irgendetwas passiert, mach ich dich verantwortlich, Pig!'

Und es war beschlossen. Ino richtete Sakura her und zu zweit gingen sie dann los Richtung Parkplatz und Ino's Wagen. Da sie sowieso nichts trinken wird - außer Wasser - Sakura wohl zurückfahren müssen.

Sobald sie dort angekommen waren, hat irgendeiner beiden einen Plastikbecher in die Hand gedrückt.

Sakura roch kurz daran und reichte es an Ino weiter, die ihren Becher schon geleert hatte.

'Also wenn was ist, such mich auf der Tanzfläche!', schrie Ino über die laute Musik.

'Also, wenn was ist, such mich in der Küche!', schrie Sakura zurück.

Und so machen sich beide auf den Weg. Als sie die Tür zur Küche öffnete stöhnte sie auf. In dem Augenblick, in dem sie die Tür wieder zuziehen und sie ein anderes ruhiges Plätzchen suchen wollte, schnappte eine Hand nach der Klinke und zog sie wieder auf.

'Ah, wen haben wir denn da?', Sasuke grinste über beide Ohren, als er sie entdeckte.

'Niemanden. Und Tschüss.'. Aber bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, zog er sie zu sich in die Küche.

'Na na wohin willst du denn jetzt so schnell?', fragte er.

'Weg vor dir.', kam die schnippische Antwort.

'Oh man, komm schon, trink was mit mir, wenigstens einen Drink?', fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

'Nein danke. Ich muss Ino heute noch zurückfahren.'.

'Wirklich? Weißt du, das hier ist eine Villa, wir haben ziemlich viele Schlafzimmer. Du kannst natürlich auch bei mir im Bett schlafen, wenn dir dass lieber wäre, Sak.', sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter

'Weißt du, genau deswegen wollte ich heute nicht mitkommen. Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Hast du mich denn nicht schon genug gedemütigt? Hasst du mich so sehr?', schrie sie ihn fast an.

'Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich hasse? Was hab ich dir je angetan?', fragte er gelassen zurück.

'Zum Ersten hast du mich in den ersten Jahren der Highschool so fertig gemacht, dass ich weg ziehen wollte. Dann hast du mir erst vor ein paar Wochen in der Cafeteria vor der gesamten Schule dein Essen über den Kopf geschüttet und auf deiner letzten Party wurde ich nur Opfer deines Getränks, das sich 'aus Versehen' auf meiner Bluse breitmachte. Also ich weiß jetzt auch nicht mehr so recht, warum du mich vielleicht hassen könntest..', überlegte sie. Mit ihren grün-lackierten Fingernägeln strich sie sich ein paar mal durchs Haar und schaute ihn fragend an.

'Ja okay, dass war nicht fair. Aber du weißt wie Naruto ist, wenn er einmal eine Wette im Kopf hat dann bekommt man die nicht mehr raus. Und-'

'Schön und warum bin dann immer ich das Opfer, dass alles abbekommt? Könnt ihr euch nicht jemanden suchen der dazu Lust hat?', schrie sie ihn an.

Sie drehte sich um und marschierte zur Tür, mit der Absicht Ino zu schnappen und nach Hause zufahren.

Diese Absicht wurde jedoch zu Nichte gemacht, als Sasuke sie am Arm packte und herumdrehte und gleichzeitig seine Lippen auf ihre presste.

Vor Schock konnte Sakura sich nicht rühren und starrte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Sasuke an.

Als er dann langsam von ihr wich fing sie sich wieder. Sie brachte ihre Finger zu ihrem Mund und schaute etwas belämmert.

'Ich hab dich seit dem Kindergarten gemocht. Ich hab dich damals immer vor den anderen verteidigt, weißt du noch? Ich wollte dir nie wehtun. Es tut mir echt Leid wenn ich dich verletzt habe.', flüsterte er. 'Ich meine es wirklich ernst. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich will wirklich, aber du hast immer zugemacht.. Und jetzt merke ich erst, wie sehr es dich immer verletzt hat.'.

Sakura schaute ihn verwundert an. 'W-wirklich?', stammelte sie nach einer kurzen Pause.

'Ja!'

Und mit dem gesagt, küsste er sie ein zweites Mal. Diesmal schlossen sich aber ihre Augen und sie küsste ihn zurück.

* * *

><p>Ino hatte Spaß. Sie war mitten in der Menge der Tanzenden und tanzte sich die Seele aus dem Laib.<p>

Nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie Sasuke mit einer etwas durch-den-Wind-Sakura aus der Küche kam und ihre Hand hielt als wäre es die letzte Rettungsleine. Er ging mit ihr gemeinsam an die Bar und beide tranken etwas, und Ino wusste, sie würde heute Nacht hier verbringen.

* * *

><p>Als Sakura den ersten Schluck nahm spürte sie sofort den Effekt des Alkohols. Sie war ein Leichtgewicht und trank nie etwas, kein Wunder, dass sie nach ein paar Schlücken von dem starken Alkohol den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.<p>

Sasuke wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich viel verträgt und hat extra etwas mit weniger Alkohol für sie bestellt, aber anscheinend haut selbst das bisschen sie um.

Er hielt sie fest, sodass sie nicht fallen würde. 'Bringst du mich ins Bett? Ich glaub das war zu viel Alkohol..', lallte sie leise vor sich hin.

Sasuke wusste, dass sie nicht mehr richtig laufen könne, vor allem nicht Treppen, so nahm er sie hoch in seine Arme und trug sie langsam hoch in sein Zimmer. Während er jedoch an ein paar seiner Freunde vorbei lief zwinkerte er ihnen grinsend zu, dies blieb von Ino nicht ungesehen.

Oben angekommen legte er sie sanft auf sein Bett und zog ihr die Schuhe aus. Da sie nur – auf Bestehen von Ino und zu ihrem Unwohl – einen kurzen Rock und ein Tanktop trug, konnte Sasuke einen kurzen Blicke auf ihr Höschen erhaschen.

Als er wieder auf Augenhöhe war zog Sakura ihn sofort zu sich und küsste ihn fordernd. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss sofort und kroch langsam zu ihr aufs Bett.

'Ich will heute Nacht nicht alleine sein..', murmelte sie in seinen Hals, als er an ihrem hinab küsste.

* * *

><p>Ihr Kopf tat ihr schrecklich weh als sie am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete. Sie blickte sich verwirrt in den Zimmer um. Sie hatte keinen Schimmer wo sie war oder in wessen Bett sie lag.<p>

Als sie sich dreht und Sasuke erblickte kam alles vom Vorabend und der Nacht wieder. Sie hatte was getrunken, er hat sie ins Bett gebracht und sie haben miteinander geschlafen. Sie wollte das doch gar nicht.

Oh Gott, was hat sie sich dabei gedacht? Das Glas Alkohol zu trinken und dann noch zu sagen, dass sie nicht alleine sein will? Warum passierte das alles jetzt?

Sasuke schlief noch tief. Sakura stieg schnell aus dem Bett und suchte ihre Kleider zusammen. Schnell zog sie sich an und verließ das Zimmer so leise wie möglich. Einmal unten angekommen holte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und schrieb Ino eine Nachricht, dass sie schon weg sei weil etwas passiert sei und sie nicht warten oder sie suchen konnte.

Sie machte sich schnell an denen vorbei die auf dem Boden eingeschlafen waren und rannte raus zu Ino's Wagen, setzte sich rein und fuhr zu ihrem Apartment.

* * *

><p>Das Wochenende verging für Sakura's Geschmack viel zu schnell. Sie hatte Ino alles erzählt und war zusammen gebrochen. Ino hatte die letzte Nacht noch bei ihr verbracht.<p>

Montagmorgen kam zu früh. Sie musste wieder in die Schule und das hieß Sasuke gegenüber treten und sie wusste nicht ob sie dafür schon bereit war. Er hatte sie übers Wochenende mehrmals versucht anzurufen und hat ihr mehrere SMS geschickt aber sie hat nicht reagiert. Sie brauchte diesen Abstand um alles ordnen zu können und wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Als sie dann schließlich auf dem Schulparkplatz ankam sahen sie alle komisch an. Sie stieg aus dem Auto aus und sah Sasuke mit ein paar von seinen Freunden herumalbern.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm und hörte schon aus der Ferne wie sie über die Party sprachen.

'Und hast du sie jetzt eigentlich flachgelegt, Sasuke? Du weißt, nur weil du sie hochgebracht hast heißt dass für uns noch lang nichts.', meinte Neji.

Sasuke grinste hämisch und zog ein Bild aus seiner Hosentasche. Sakura war nicht mehr weit weg und hatte alles mitbekommen. Sie lief schnurstracks auf ihn zu und riss ihm das Bild aus der Hand.

Darauf war sie zu sehen, wie sie nackt auf dem Bauch lag und völlig erschöpft schlief.

'Und du wolltest mich nie verletzten?'. Sie riss das Foto in kleine Fetzen und schmiss sie ihm ins Gesicht. Sofort drehte sie sich um und ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Auto.

Als sie gerade einsteigen wollte holte Sasuke sie ein und packte sie am Arm.

'Bitte hör mir zu. Lass es mich erklären.', flehte er.

'Was bekommst du dafür, dass du die Jahrgangsbeste entjungferst? Wie viel Geld hat Neji dir versprochen für das Foto?', schrie sie ihn an.

Sie riss sich los, stieg ins Auto und knallte die Tür zu. Die Zündung wurde keine Sekunde später betätigt und sie fuhr davon.

* * *

><p><em>'Hey Ino, <em>

_tut mir Leid, dass du es so erfahren musst, aber das mit Sasuke war ein großer Fehler der große Konsequenzen mit sich zieht. _

_Hier kann ich nicht mehr bleiben. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, die zu sein, die für eine Wette vom Playboy persönlich entjungfert wurde. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen, ohne daran zu denken, dass er mein Leben zerstört hat._

_Vielleicht kann ich dir das alles mal genauer erklären, jetzt muss ich einfach nur hier weg._

_Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Sakura'_

Diese Nachricht geschrieben, packte Sakura ihr gesamtes Zeug in ihr Auto und fuhr los. Sie hatte Verwandte in Amerika angerufen und konnte dort unterkommen – bis sie etwas für sich gefunden hatte.

* * *

><p>2 ½ Jahre später<p>

Sasuke schlenderte - wie jeden Tag - durch die Straßen auf dem Weg zu Sakura's altem Apartment, in der Hoffnung – wie jeden Tag - sie ist wieder da.

Schon auf die Ferne konnte er sehen, dass alles noch so war wie am Vortag und sie nicht zurück gekommen war.

Die letzten 2 ½ Jahre waren die Hölle für ihn, jeden Tag wollte er sie suchen gehen um sich zu entschuldigen, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein, aber er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte zu suchen.

Selbst Ino wusste nicht wo sie war. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert bis sie wieder mit ihm geredet hat, aber dann hat sie es ihm erzählt, dass Sakura es nicht ertragen konnte.

In seinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht den kleinen Jungen, der plötzlich gegen sein Bein lief. Als der Kleine aber dann zu weinen anfing riss es ihn aus den Gedanken.

Er blickte hinab. Sofort ging er in die Knie um zu sehen ob dem Kleinen was passiert war.

'Hey, alles okay bei dir, Kleiner?', frage er sanft.

Als der Kleine die Augen öffnete blieb Sasuke der Atem im Hals stecken. Das waren eindeutig Sakura's Augen die ihn anschauten.

Jetzt erst schaut er sich den kleinen Jungen genauer an. Schwarzes Haar im wilden Durcheinander. Kleine Stupsnase. Schmale Lippen. Bäckchen mit Babyspeck. Der Kleine war ein Prachtkerl. Wenn es wirklich Sakura's Kleiner war, wo war sie? Und wer war der Vater?

'Ich hab meine Mommy in der Menge verloren. Kannst du mir helfen sie zu finden?', fragt er und schaute Sasuke mit großen Augen an.

Sasuke konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und nickte. Er nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm. 'Wie alt bist du denn?'.

'Ich bin 2. Fast 3!', meinte er ganz stolz.

'Wow. Komm ich nehme dich auf die Schultern und dann kannst du Ausschau nach deiner Mutter halten.'.

Gesagt getan. So lief Sasuke hoffnungsvoll durch die Straßen. Er wollte Sakura unbedingt wieder sehen, auch wenn sie mit einem Anderen jetzt zusammen war. Er musste es ihr einfach erklären.

Eine halbe Stunde später

'Deisuke!'

Sasuke und der kleine Junge drehten sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Und Sasuke konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. Dort kam sie angelaufen. Ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt trug sie. Eine schwarze Röhren Jeans und eine Sonnenbrille, die sie abnahm als sie beide erblickte.

Sasuke setzte den Jungen ab und der lief sofort auf seine Mutter zu. Er musste zugeben, Mutter sein tat Sakura gut. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus.

Als Deisuke bei ihr war nahm sie ihn sofort in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich.

'Es tut mir so Leid mein Schatz, ich hab nicht auf dich geachtet und als ich mich umgedreht hab warst du weg. Es tut mir Leid. Das wird mir nicht mehr passieren. Jetzt nehme ich deine Hand ob du es so willst oder nicht.', sagte sie in einem sanften Ton.

'Es ist alles okay, Mommy. Der Mann da hat mir geholfen dich zu suchen.'.

Sakura nahm Deisuke hoch und lief auf Sasuke zu.

'Danke, dass du auf Deisuke aufgepasst hast und ihm geholfen hast.', sagte sie kühl.

Sie wollte schon gehen als Sasuke fragte: 'Wer ist der Vater?'

Sie schaute ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. Dann blickte sie Deisuke ins Gesicht und strich ihm durch die schwarzen Haare. 'Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich?', das gesagt ging sie weiter.

_'Er ist mein Sohn..'_, schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf. 'Warte, Sakura, bitte. Ich muss mit dir reden, bitte, hör mir zu. Warum bist du so plötzlich verschwunden und warum so plötzlich wieder auftauchen?'

Sakura drehte sich nicht einmal um. 'Meiner Mutter geht es nicht gut. Ich wollte sie nicht alleine lassen. Ich wollte euch eigentlich vermeiden. Die Einzige die weiß dass ich hier bin ist Ino.'

'Du wolltest es mir also nie sagen? Dass er..?', fragte Sasuke stutzend.

Jetzt dreht sie sich um und starrte ihn wütend an. 'Du hast mich ausgenutzt. Ich war nicht mehr als eine Wette für dich. Was hätte es dich interessiert? Ich will nicht, dass du was mit ihm zu tun hast. Ich bin die letzten Jahre gut ohne deine Hilfe – ohne dich! – ausgekommen. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, hättest du ihn nie kennengelernt. Er ist mein Sohn und du hast keinerlei Recht auf ihn.'.

Mit diesen Worten kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und lief schnurstracks in die Menge auf dem Marktplatz hinein. Er verlor sie nach nicht mal 2 Minuten aus den Augen.

* * *

><p>Sakura ging mit raschem Schritt auf das Haus ihrer Mutter zu. Als sie an der Tür war wurde diese sofort aufgerissen. Ino stand dort, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.<p>

'Du hast _ihn_ getroffen?', brüllte sie fast.

Sakura setzte Deisuke auf den Boden ab, legte die Einkäufe auf den Boden um ihre Schuhe auszuziehen und schaute Deisuke lächelnd an. 'Kannst du schnell nach deiner Oma schauen wie es ihr geht?'.

Nickend lief er schnell aus dem Zimmer. Dann blickte Sakura zu Ino auf.

'Ja. Deisuke hat sich auf dem Marktplatz verlaufen und ist in Sasuke gelaufen. Er hat ihn mir zurückgebracht. Er weiß, dass es sein Sohn ist aber ich habe ihm deutlich gesagt, dass ich seine Hilfe nicht will.'.

'Aber Sakura.. Du kannst Sasuke doch nicht ewig seinen Sohn vorenthalten. Jetzt schau mich bitte nicht so an. Du weißt, dass er wie ein Verrückter nach dir gesucht hat als du weg bist. Er hat mir alles erzählt als ich ihm meine Meinung brummen wollte. Er ist die Wette mit Neji nur eingegangen weil er dadurch gehofft hat, dass er endlich mit dir zusammen sein kann. Er wollte Neji an dem Tag in der Schule sagen, dass er sich nicht mehr auf Wetten einlassen wird. Er kam jeden Tag bei deinen Eltern vorbei. Er war sogar hier als dein Vater starb. Mikomi wird's dir bestätigen. Er hat ihr viel geholfen.'.

Deisuke kam in diesem Augenblick wieder aus dem Zimmer und sagte verlegen: 'Oma würde gern mit dir reden, Mommy.'

Sakura wischte sich schnell die einzelne Träne ab und drehte sich ihm um, um ihm zuzunicken, dass er jetzt spielen gehen konnte.

Leise betrat sie das Zimmer ihrer Mutter. Sie lag im Bett, völlig erschöpft und blass.

'Was Ino dir gerade erzählt hat ist wahr. Er wollte dich unbedingt wieder haben. Ich war kurz davor ihm zu sagen wo du bist. Aber dann hab ich wieder an deinen verstörten Gesichtsausdruck denken müssen, als du uns von dieser Nacht erzählt hast und konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass er dir vielleicht noch einmal wehtut. Ich möchte doch nur, dass es dir und Deisuke gut geht und dass du endlich glücklich wirst.'. Sie lächelte Sakura schwach an.

Sakura nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. 'Danke Mama. Du bist immer schon die Beste.'

Nach einem kurzen Klopfen streckte Ino ihren Kopf durch die Tür. 'Sasuke steht draußen. Er will wissen wie's deiner Mutter geht und ob er vielleicht mit dir reden kann, Sakura?'.

Sie nickte nur einmal und stand auf. Gab ihrer Mutter noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Stirn und trat aus dem Zimmer und zur Haustür.

Und dort stand er. Hände in den Hosentaschen. Den Blick nach unten gesenkt. Sakura ging mit behutsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. Als er aufblickte, lächelte sie ihn an. Tränen waren in ihre Augen getreten.

Sofort nahm er seine Hände aus den Taschen, trat einen Schritt vor und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände um ihr die Träne wegzuwischen.

'Hey, nicht weinen. Es tut mir so Leid was da passiert ist. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich ihn kennenlerne dann werde ich damit leben müssen. Aber ich würde ihn so gerne kennenlernen. Ich meine schließlich ist er auch ein Teil von mir. Und ich weiß, dass was ich damals abgezogen hab war falsch und ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, aber -'

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf den Mund, um ihm vom Reden abzuhalten.

'Ino und meine Mutter haben es mir erzählt. Was du getan hast, für meine Mutter und dass du mich gesucht hast. Er weiß, dass du sein Vater bist. Er ist ein so kluges Kerlchen. Nach der Szene auf dem Markt hat er mich auf dem Heimweg gefragt und ich konnte es ihm nicht länger vorenthalten.'

Langsam nahm er ihre Hand. Er lächelte kurz – ein echtes Lächeln – bevor er ihr einen Kuss gab. Einen den er ihr schon vor so langer Zeit geben wollte.

Sie küsste ihn zurück und schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern als er seine um ihre Hüften legte. Viel zu schnell – nach seinem Empfinden – zog sie wieder zurück. Sie lachte kurz wegen seinem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und rief dann über ihre Schulter:

'Deisuke! Kommst du mal schnell. Hier will dich jemand kennenlernen!'.

Sofort waren kleine Schritte zu hören. Sie waren hastig und fast wäre er einmal gestolpert vor Aufregung aber er konnte sich gerade noch fangen. Als er dann schließlich seinen Vater sah konnte ihn nichts mehr aufhalten und er rannte mit einem Affenzahn auf ihn zu.

Sasuke war derweil in die Knie gegangen um ihn zu empfangen. Er fiel sogar von dem Aufprall zurück auf den Boden, aber er hatte seinen Sohn im Arm und das war alles was in diesem Moment zählte.

Nachdem er ihn gefühlte 30 Minuten an sich drückte, stand er auf und nahm Sakura mit in den Arm, die nur zu gerne ihre kleine Familie mit umarmte. Überglücklich drückte Sasuke zuerst seinem Sohn und dann Sakura einen Kuss ins Haar.

* * *

><p>AN: Was danach kommt könnt ihr euch selber ausdenken :]

bitte kommentieren, dass ich weiß was ich besser machen kann.

Hugs&Kisses


End file.
